


Only a Motion Away

by Redrikki



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No I would not give you false hope<br/>On this strange and mournful day<br/>But the mother and child reunion<br/>Is only a motion away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Motion Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluestonearcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestonearcher/gifts).



They stared at Durc the way the Clan had, but there was something different in the Other's gaze. "Rydag?" said a woman. Durc and his mother had played with making nonsense sounds, but these seemed purposeful. She made them again as she reached towards him, her eyes filling with tears like his mother's had when she was upset. The woman looked like her, tall and golden with sky-colored eyes. Maybe that was why he leaned into her hand as she caressed his face.

"This man called Durc."

The woman smiled even as tears welled from her eyes. "This woman Nezzie."

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary taken from the song "Mother and Child Reunion" by Paul Simon.


End file.
